Motor vehicle seating assemblies provided in modern motor vehicles are primarily designed to provide a support platform designed to accommodate a motor vehicle occupant in a sitting or reclined position, providing support for the motor vehicle occupant's back by which the motor vehicle occupant can safely operate the motor vehicle or travel within the motor vehicle in a comfortable and pleasant manner. Another function of motor vehicle seating assemblies is to assist in restraining the occupant in the event of an impact or rollover event. For example, in the case of a frontal impact event, the motor vehicle seating assembly is particularly adapted to restrain the occupant within a prescribed range of positions so that the motor vehicle's active and passive restraint systems can operate appropriately.
In the case of the lower seating structure of the motor vehicle seating assembly, the lower seating structure is typically downwardly inclined in a rearward direction toward the bite line of the motor vehicle seating assembly to provide an ergonomic seating platform. This configuration also serves to assist in positioning the H-point of the motor vehicle occupant of the motor vehicle seating assembly, whereby in the event of a frontal impact event, the forward momentum of the motor vehicle occupant generates a force against the lower seating assembly, which tends to retain the motor vehicle occupant in a position, where the active restraint system comprising the seatbelt assembly and the passive restraint system comprising one or more airbags can be most effectively employed.
However, modern motor vehicle seating assemblies typically do not address the needs of motor vehicle occupants when the vehicle is parked and the motor vehicle occupant wants to rest or sleep. Due to the mechanisms widely in use to provide a seatback recline feature, the seatback may cause significant discomfort when it moves from a driving/use design position to a resting/sleeping position. In particular, existing reclining features tend to create a substantial vertical gap between the lower seating structure and the seatback with the seatback in the fully reclined position. Likewise, the seatback often fails to provide sufficient upper back support when in the fully reclined position. Features are needed to make the motor vehicle occupant more comfortable and relaxed. Mechanisms that provide a relatively level supine platform and adequate upper back support are desired.